New Year's at Pearson Specter
by happyoreokidd
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and being the workaholics they are, Donna and Harvey don't realize how late it is until it's well, too late. Alone at the office, will the effects of a New Year coming bring back some sparks between the two of them? After all, it IS tradition to kiss someone at the stroke of midnight, and with no one watching...


Harvey and Donna were working late together (again). After the whole Stephen spiel the two of them had finally found their rhythm again, tackling case after case. As for staying at the office together late, well, what else was new.

Today, however, was New Year's Eve.

Harvey was never a sentiment for the holidays, and New Year's Eve was no exception. It was only after his Hugo Boss watch beeped 11:00 that he realized how late it was.

"Shit. Donna, why are you still here? Don't you have some party to be at?"

"Maybe I would be, if my boss weren't such a hardass."

"Okay, blame the boss. You could've just gone when you needed to, you know. Just because I lost track of time, doesn't mean you shouldn't say anything."

"Well, Harvey, I'm _flattered_ you think I would have plans, but today, I don't. After Stephen…." her voice trailed off.

"Donna, don't." Harvey sighed. " Forget about that asshole."

"Let me ask you, considerate boss o' mine. Have you ever slept with a murderer?" Donna gave him a questioning glare that told Harvey to shut up. Or change the subject. Or both. Usually he would have retorted back a one-liner, but she was sensitive these days and Harvey had no intention of releasing her inner dragon.

"No. Hey, do you want some scotch?" Harvey flashed her an obvious smile as he opens the bottle, prepared to pour.

Donna grumbled. "Yeah. Might as well… although margaritas would be even better."

She looked over at Harvey and suddenly they burst into laughter, Harvey in chuckles and Donna in giggles.

As little as they would like to admit, they were both tired, worn-down. They had fought battle after battle together, and worked successfully as a team every time. But it didn't mean their spirit wasn't dampening. So for a while, it was nice to just laugh about stupid inside jokes.

~half an hour later ~

"New Year's Resolutions? Donna, this bad boy don't need any resolutions. I am perfect!" At the moment "perfect" left his mouth, Harvey did a little dance that was so uncharacteristic of him Donna almost choked on her scotch laughing. God, they were drunk. Harvey had brought out more than just his scotch and now they almost had a mini-bar going. Both of them had finally eased up, as Harvey forgot about his difficulties with Scottie and Donna Stephen. For the moment, it was just the two of them, in their own little world.

"BOOM, BOOM!" Their privacy was ruined by fireworks of all colors shooting through the sky. Both turned to look at the gorgeous view Harvey's window had to offer.

"Can New-Yorkers not tell time anymore? I mean why do we have something called _Times _Square if we don't even know when the New Year is? There's still like, a half an hour left! _Hellll lllllo."_

This set Donna once again into a fit of giggles, which Harvey joined shortly there after. This was _not _Harvey but it sure was funny. After they had lost their breath, the two of them looked silently had the varying reds, greens, blues, golds, and silvers popping out into the darkness of the sky. Because it wasn't even midnight yet, the fireworks kind of just popped out randomly.

Five minutes passed. Harvey looked at Donna with a small turn of his head, REALLY looked at her, her red fiery hair contrasting with her simple but very classy black DKNY dress. He was intrigued by her look of fascination and was glad she couldn't catch him staring. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol or not, but he was starting to see Donna in a different light...

Donna turned her face to meet Harvey's gaze. On instinct, he automatically looked away, making the whole situation more obvious and definitely more _awkward_. But Donna, knowing and understanding Donna, just smiled a small smirk to herself and kept watching the sporadic light show.

It was now 11:55. Their work was done. The two of them had cleaned up, Donna more than Harvey. While she was ready to go, he still had to pack his briefcase. Since they were going home in opposite directions with different modes of transportation, Donna nonchalantly said "Goodnight, Harvey," as she had done probably a million times before. Harvey nodded, and tried not to look at her beautiful figure as she walked away to the elevator.

_I should've kissed her._ By now, Harvey _definitely_ knew that was the alcohol talking, but his rationale was still intact to know that he shouldn't and he probably wouldn't.

_But it was New Year's…. _he thought. _IT'S ONE KISS, DAMMIT. _It wasn't like they were planning on doing it in the elevator._  
_

Harvey looked down the long corridor just fast enough to see Donna's Zac Posen bag swing around the corner. At that moment, he made a snap decision. A bad one, but all he could think in his mind washow her lips would feel on his.

Harvey ran down the hallway, just enough to see the elevator doors close. He sprinted the last couple of feet, successfully jabbing his hand between the two doors so they would open again.

He took in Donna's surprised face.

"Harvey, what are you d-"

Before she could finish, Harvey had wrapped his hand around her waist, closing the space between them as he angled his head down and hungrily kissed her. By instinct she hit him multiple times, once even attempted in the crotch, but as his hand moved up to stroke her cheek she melted into his touch. Her lips felt heavenly on his, soft and smooth but still very firm. Although he had planned to do nothing more than kiss this beautiful woman, his pants told him he most definitely wanted to do more. But as a gentleman respecting Donna's rules, he refrained. For now, all he thought about was how he never wanted to break apart from this moment, right now. It felt even better than punching Tanner.

But, at that moment, the clock struck 12, and the biggest round of fireworks exploded outside of New York City. The two broke apart to watch the phenomenon, both panting hard. Harvey's hand lingered around hers a while, just enough to be inmate but not enough to be a purposeful gesture.

Out of breath, Harvey said, "Happy New Year, Donna." And he stepped out and smiled as the elevator doors closed a second time.

* * *

Hi guys! This is my first story LOL. Suits isn't coming back until March, so I'm having major darvey withdrawals :( So yeah, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
